Most Wanted
You may also be looking for Most Wanted, an achievement in RDR: Gunslingers Most Wanted is a gameplay achievement and a trophy for Red Dead Redemption. Description Become a Public Enemy for 10 minutes and escape alive in a public Free Roam session. Notes *The player does not have to remain actively "Wanted" in order to retain Public Enemy status for the 10 minutes leading up to this trophy/achievement's completion. *This trophy/achievement can't be earned in a private free roam session. Tips and Tricks Basic Tips *Remember, multiplayer marshals are tougher than single player police. *Becoming a Public Enemy by killing other players does not get you this trophy. Only becoming a Public Enemy by doing crimes will get you this trophy/achievement. *Other players are alerted when a player becomes a Public Enemy and there are Multiplayer Challenges related to killing Public Enemy players, so the player has to guard against both NPC lawmen and other players. To mitigate against this threat: **Form a posse to help defend against other players. This can also help to simultaneously work on some of the Multiplayer Challenges that involve multiple posse members with bounties. **Attempt this trophy/achievement during a Free Roam session that has a minimal number of other players. **Note: Besides visiting the map menu, a good way to determine how close another player is, if they are not in radar range, is to see how quickly they move on the border of the radar. The faster they move, the closer they are. *After achieving Public Enemy status, find a good, inaccessible and defensible hiding place, then sit and wait so as not to risk getting killed and having to restart the challenge. See some of the specific tactics below for ideas. *There are a number of Multiplayer Challenges related to bounty levels and public enemy status that can be pursued at the same time as this trophy/achievement. Check the Journal menu item to see which ones are active in order to plan a strategy that will earn additional XP. Specific Tactics *Armadillo **Using the Bar/Inn rooftop in Armadillo is ideal for this. Just climb to the rooftop and go to where there is a square sign and a triangular sign (backsides), shoot some stuff, rack up $1000 bounty to become Public Enemy, and then duck down behind a sign and just wait until the WANTED sign goes from red to gray, and then disappears. Entering the Outfitter will also count as escaping. Just wait a bit longer until the trophy/achievement pops up. **A very easy way is to hide behind the doctor's office in Armadillo. Most guns can be used but a revolver is recommended because the law will come in one by one so they can just be killed and their weapons taken. Repeat this for 10 minutes, then go to Outfitter (which counts as an escape). *Blackwater **In Blackwater, the hotel has a set of ladders going up to the top of the building. It's a bit more difficult to shoot at people on the top most level to get your $1000 bounty, and the spawns get kind of tricky at times, but once the $1000 bounty is achieved, the middle of the roof is a good place to lose wanted status. Just sit there with Public Enemy status for 10 minutes and defend from Fire Bottles or Dynamite from other players or go find some place else that's more secluded and wait for the ten minutes to end. *Chuparosa **There is also another easy way in Chuparosa, find the building that acts a jail (where the bounties in single player get posted) and go to the second floor; a ladder leading to the roof house is visible - go up this ladder check the balcony for people then start getting a bounty up by shooting off the balcony or through the windows. Once a bounty of about $300 – $400 is reached, lawmen will permanently keep coming after the player. Stop shooting off the balcony and aim at the ladder used to climb up - this is the only way for NPCs to get up to the roof. Every time a head comes up the ladder, shoot and repeat. This can be done for the full ten minutes, or the player can go into the Outfitter and spend 10 minutes in that (this is a slower, safer, and easier method). Ammo gets stockpiled at the bottom of the ladder and the lawmen only come in pairs or on their own, making it easy to dispatch them. REMEMBER: There is only one way into the attic (by the ladder), and the NPCs cannot shoot and climb at the same time. Once ten minutes is up, the player can also run across the roof and jump over to the top of the church, and crouch against a wall. The NPCs will not be able to see the player, so after about a minute, they will give up and the bounty will be cleared. *Cochinay **There is a possible glitch in Cochinay. If the player kills some livestock, the Mexican Army (for some reason) will come but there will be no bounty. If they are killed, more might come. But, if more of them don't come, the player must kill more livestock. After a couple of waves, the player will become a Public Enemy. The player can lay back on the Maxim/Browning Gun for ten minutes, and the achievement will be earned. *El Presidio **Go to El Presidio in Mexico with a couple of friends. It is a great spot, with all the cannons and gatling guns. Get $1000 bounty to become a Public Enemy, and hold the back and the front of the Presidio for 10 minutes. Make sure other people that aren't in your posse don't sneak up and kill you. Then escape on the low path of the back entrance one at a time but be careful - a friend is needed to make sure it is safe to go. **There is glitch that when Mexican Army shoot out of the stronghold the bullets may pass through. (Rare) *Escalera **Possibly the easiest way to do this is to head over to the large mansion north of Escalera. Go in through the front door, turn right, crouch and keep walking into the back of the flower pot, and the player should fall into the floor. When down there, it is possible to shoot the soldiers without them firing back. After reaching $1000 bounty, just wait for 10 minutes; after 10 minutes, go to the Outfitter and the player should receive the achievement. *Great Plains **Get Public Enemy status in the Great Plains. After losing the wanted level, follow the railroad track towards the Pacific Union R.R. Camp and get onto the track as it goes onto the side of the cliff. Find areas where you and your horse can fit, and stay in those areas. If Marshals come, kill the ones that are in the valley below; the ones on top of the cliff side will not be able to find you and your wanted level will eventually go away. Stay there until the trophy/achievement is awarded. *MacFarlane's Ranch **This can also be easily done at MacFarlane's Ranch in New Austin. Go to the top of the barn and shoot one of the local livestock or someone walking around the town. From the upper areas of the barn, the player can easily defend it solo or bring some friends and make it that much easier. At the end of the 10 minutes, the player can go to the second floor of the barn and escape out a window. Like the previous tip suggested, have friends watch out as the player escapes. *Rathskeller Fork **The roofs in Rathskeller Fork are only accessible via climbing up from boxes, and the walls are high enough that gunshots cannot hit the player. Additionally, the town only has two conventional gated entrances, making it easy to kill any approaching forces. Taking cover behind a wall on the roof gives the player complete cover from gunshots. Video The other video allows the player to obtain this achievement without glitching—if so inclined. We of the Red Dead wiki do not condone cheating or glitching to ruin other people's fun, even if that is not the true purpose of said glitching. Related Content Category:Redemption achievements and trophies Category:Multiplayer Category:Free Roam